Kingdom Hearts: Crisis on 2 Universes
Plot Sora is back with a new adventure in another Universe (Cartoon Network) after fending off Doofinshmirtz's invasion Story It was a good Morning For Sora, the last 2 months after the defeat of Mephiles and Vexerion, Radient Garden has changed. As he walked totime square to see his friends. he saw his other friends and good Heartless along the way Merlin was washing his windows, Leon was training the new recruits, Sly, Zip and Lunk were looking at the shapes of the clouds, Leon's Mercenaries were on patrol, and saw Lurk Lizard and Veli lizard fixing a car, Ventus is very nervous with his first date with Aqua and Kairi was following Sora. When Sora and go there he saw his friends playing kickball. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome against Trickmaster, Phantom, Stealth Sneak, D-rex jr., Parasite Cage and Huard Armor. Sango and Miroku watched them next to Kurt Zisa and Kohaku Utile they were surprised when Sora Arrived they were talking when Kurt Zisa Saw a missle and saved Sora. It was Starscream! they fought they alongside IronHide then he got away Ironhide told Sora and the other that the city is under attack by Dr. Doofinshmrtz. Leon's Troops are in war on the field along side the good Heartless against Decepticon drones and Doofinshmrtz's cyborg Heartless an robots! Major Monogram send more troops and sends Angent P to help Sora and his friends. Meanwhile Megatron and Dr. Doofinshmrtz are watching the battle from thier air fleet until Starscream reports them that Sora is back and he Optimus is there to. Megatron is leaving the bridge and goes to find his enemy outside Dr. Doofinshmrtz tried to stop him. Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Perry went to Doofinshmrtz ship while Kurt zisa and Kohaku help Ratchet Face off Brawl. Meanwhile a trooper and a Heartless saw a boy lying down on the ground unconscious so they bring him back to Radiant Garden. Optimus was Fighting Megatron Cloud was helping him and Barret too. When Sora and his got to the Bridge Dr. Doofinshmrtz called his mech Drones until they destroyed them all they Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Perry gave Doofinshmrtz a good beating. then Megatron overheard and ordered all Decepticon a retreat. Sora and the gang brought Dr. Doofinshmrtz in custity and Yuffie was excited Also Major Manogran ordered Leon's troops to take him to the Galactic Prison along with the other villains. Sora and every oneelse was having a victory party until a trooper stops it"Stop this is emergancy!" they put him on a table until he wakes up. Padme, Anakin and Asoka heard what happend Kurt Zisa told them. The boy started to wake Padme asked him "Hey there little boy, whats your namw" he called himself Ben Tennyson and he saw himsilf 10 years old again then Tetrax arrived "Ben, There you are!" Sora and his friend were ready to attack but Ben told him hes a friend Sora looked at his watch "Nice watch" Ben told him it's the Ultimatrix suddin'ly they hear a loud noise Tetrax went "Oh, no he followed me" Kagome ask "Who?" Boom! Vilgax came in! "Hello, Tennyson!" Sora asked "Who are you?!" "Im am Vilgax, Coquerer of ten worlds" Sixsix was next him. Ben told everyone he can handle those two, Padme told "Don't, you'll only get hurt!" Tetrax said to her "Don't worry, show them what you got you got, Ben" Ben dialed his Ultimatrix and pressed he transformed into as he says "Humongousaur!" everyone was shocked . Asoka was empressed and Sora went "Wow! Ben thats realy cool" then Humongousaur battles Vilgax, while Sixsix makes a move for Sango Until Miroku stept in to defend his girlfriend Tetrax helped him and someone threw jawbreakers Kairi said "Who are they?" Tetrax said " these are my other friends Ed, Edd but call him Double D and Eddy!". Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy helped ben take down Vilgax. Then Kagome asked him and Sixsix "Alright squidface where did you and your friend came from?" "Thats non of your Consern! We'll meet again, Tennyson!!. Evily" then Vilgax and Sixsix teleported away. After that Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Everyone wants to what is going on Tetrax explained to them that he, Ben and the Eds aren't from this Universe but from another. anakin did'nt believed it first until Sora did'nt know there's another universe. Tetrax continued and told everyone that thier friends are bieng attack by a organization of Villains not the one Sora knows. Until Azmuth appeared to check on Ben's Ultimatrix. Mickey asked them how are they suposed to get there. Dr. Von drake came in and he found away to solve thier propblem he built a universal portal Sora and his Friends wants to help Ben, Tetrax, Azmuth and the Eds so they came with them through the portal besides they want to make new friends. Ravage was sping on the sealing downloading the information back to Megatron the Megatron saw the portal blueprints so he camamds the contructicon to build thier own Universal portal. Meanwhile Mojo-Jojo, Dr. Animo, Biowulf, Van Rook, The Delightful Children and Charmcaster were torturing The Powerpuff girls, #'s 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Dexter and Professor Utonium to know where's the Key. while the others search for it in their outpost before Mojo could destroy Professor he and the other Villains saw a bright light like someone' s coming. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Tetrax, Ben 10 and the Eds passed through. and started to attack the Villains Kagome and Kairi frees the other heroes Bubbles thanked them and Buttercup start to beat up Mojo. Ben transformed into XLR8 to defeat Dr. Animo's mutant crab. The KND are battling The Delightful Children with the help of Goofy and Donald. Gwen defeated Charmcaster Kevin knocked out Van Rook cold. The Villains are defeated Gwen was suprised to Ben alright except hes ten years old again she thinks Hex has somthing to do this She and Kevin met Sora and his friends by thanking them # 4 saw Biowulf calling reinforcements RRBs there was no time to explain they have to get out of there, Dexter called Max Tennyson to pick them up. Ben introduced Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to Granpa Max assuper activated he brings The Mecha-Vehicle. while they're going back to HQ Kevin picked something of thier radar Blossum saw that that the RRBs are know as The RowdyRuff Boys! Sango and Miroku saw them they look alike and their not alone Protoboy came to destroy the Jet until Robotboy and Robotgirl arrived to save the others. Tommy was on the jet as they both super activate Enlarge. Sora and the gang saw Marco Bellies and Suki Higurashi (Inuyasha's and Kagome's future daughter) as captains on a ship known as The S.S. Wayne Allwine, with Razor and T-Bone, Aqua, Ven, Xion, Axel, Ansem, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes, Sly Cooper and friends, the rest of the Bellies family and Ash, Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max and Dawn who've just returned from Bikini Bottom, the Xiaolin Temple and Warner Bros. Studios to pick up SpongeBob, the Xiaolin monks and the Looney Tunes, also joining them is Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot Category:Kingdom Hearts